


Tanabata with you.

by Pino (Miso_Horny)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Be gentle, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sukea - Freeform, Tanabata, it's my first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso_Horny/pseuds/Pino
Summary: Kakashi gets blindsided at the Tanabata Festival. Or did he?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tanabata with you.

**~Tanabata with you~**

* * *

Kiriko was obviously drunk by the time they decided to head back to their hotel. But the streets were still swarming with people, and the heat of the summer night only stirred the excitement bubbling in her chest.

She spun circles around Kakashi/Sukea as they meandered through the packed alleyways, jammed full of revellers, all coming and going somewhere. Tanabata tended to evoke this feeling in most people, and Kakashi understood what she felt in the moment. He experienced that wonder only once in his life before; that night when Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka and the other jounin dragged him to the Tanabata festival in next town over, for a night of debauched revelry in celebration of his promotion as sensei.

The lanterns seemed to sway with her. Their warm and inviting light flooded the night-time sky, painting the trees and their faces in the golden glow. The delicious scent of festival food wafted through the air, curling itself around his nostrils and making him drool even though they’d eaten before. The town was a riot of colour, appearing to shudder and shake and come to life as the tanzaku blew in the wind. Kakashi took in all the sounds of the night: children shrieking happily, calling their parents’ attention for treats. Pretty women in brightly coloured kimonos beckoning passers-by to their trinket stalls. The yelling of the mochi makers wielding a large mallet and pounding sticky mochi. The click-clack of geta sandals following the bon odori dancers in the middle of the square. The booming of taiko drums somewhere off in the distance, vibrating like a heartbeat. And Kiriko, singing merrily to herself without a care in the world.

Her cheeks were rosy, and her hair, wild and messy, framed her face. Her eyelids shimmered and her painted lips parted as she sang…and her eyes—those eyes—bright and aflame with pure joy, caught the lantern light and shone like beads of amber.

“Be careful, you might trip Kiriko,” he chided, just as she tripped over a cobblestone. He caught her up in his arms from behind. “See, I warned you,” he whispered into her hair, pulling her up to stand straight. Kiriko shrieked, then giggled, then looked at the man sideways. Seen up close, his henge disguise always tickled her.

“Sukea,” she whispered. “Suuukeeeaaaa. Arigatouuu!”

It amused Kakashi that her spoken tongue sounded a little strange to his ear, even after all this time. One would struggle to place her accent, sing-songy and light to the sound, much unlike any he had heard before. A man of the world as he was, rarely did anything surprise him anymore. Indeed, she _was_ nothing like he’d seen before.

“I did trip, but you caught me,” she giggled, crushing her head into his shoulder.

“If I didn’t catch you, you’d fall. Do you want that?” he humoured her as one would do a potential lover; yet unaware how they had completely stolen one’s heart, so oblivious to the double meanings in one's words.

There was something about the Sukea henge that stirred the latent desire within her. Perhaps because she could see little flecks of Kakashi within it, that he bared his face without the world knowing, that he revealed his little secret that only she knew right then and there. The grey eyes, the purple tattoos, the mole on the chin, the shaggy brown hair… only she knew which of it was Kakashi and which was not.

“But… I wanted to fall…Kakashi.” Her voice was as velvet. Their eyes linked. “I wanted to fall for you.”

His brows shot up his forehead.

“Here? Now?” She nodded, fluttering lashes darkened with mascara.

That Ino! When did she get the chance to show her how to use modern makeup?

Kakashi shook the unrelated thought from his mind and looked back at her dumbfoundedly. Redness crept up his neck and onto his face. He cursed himself for this habit of blushing so easily. Without the mask, his feelings were laid bare. He held on to her still, more aware now how closely their bodies crushed into each other.

“I-I… You’re drunk, Kiriko,” he deflected, willing his heart not to explode in his chest.

“Can adults not be drunk on their happiness, Suu-ke-aaa?” she taunted, still smiling, eyes searching his face for something unknown.

“What are you so happy about?” he ventured, grinning back at her.

“Ne, I admitted my closest secret to someone. How does that not make one happy to be free of its burden?” She cocked her head to the side in the way that he found endearing.

“You’re intoxicated. I won’t take advantage of you,” he blurted out. Damn, he should have let Asuma give him pointers on how to flirt when he had the chance. But even back then Kakashi was the bastard who focused more on work than on women. And now, a beautiful woman embraced him, wanted him. However, Kiriko was drunk, and he owed her the unadulterated truth. Kakashi promised himself he’d try when she sobered up.

But Kiriko pressed herself even closer into him. To the reveller on the street, they seemed like any normal couple, caught in a passionate moment with fire water coursing through their veins and heat swirling in their loins. He thanked the gods they’d travelled far from Konoha.

Kiriko’s eyes darted to his lips. “I want you to take advantage of me, Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s mouth flew open, then flapped closed like a fish.

Take advantage of her? Where did she learn to flirt like this?

What in the world? Wait. He’d heard this line before.

“K-Kiriko, where did you learn that saying from?” A bead of sweat trickled down his temple.

She threw her head back, laughing raucously. The truth dawned on him.

“Kiriko, when did you read my book?!”

She smiled sweetly, then spun around, taking him by the hand, leading the way back to their hotel.

Ah. Good old Icha Icha ruining things for him since he was a teen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my very first upload on here!  
> It's a drabble based on a larger, more fleshed-out story I'm working on based on these two.  
> Please spare me a thought, comment, criticism... but most of all, please do enjoy!


End file.
